End Game
by shan14
Summary: All he saw was Kate’s horrified face before a loud explosion from behind threw him to the ground, deafening him momentarily as he rolled down the sand


My little version of what could have happened in the Season 1 final...there's no continuation

Don't own anything

--

"Kate" yelled Mike, waving frantically to his second in command to run. He watched in horror as she looked back towards the ship before shaking her head and holding her ground. 'Leave' he begged her silently, looking desperately towards the over growth he had just run through that Rick would be emerging out of any minute now.

"I'm not leaving" she called defiantly, reaching towards her side to pull at the gun concealed there. He ran hazardously towards the small figure of the woman, all the while begging her to change her mind before Rick returned, guns a blazing.

With his eyes trained on her, he didn't even notice the bloodied figure stumble out of the over growth, gun trained on the man he was chasing while he drew in ragged breathes of air. All he saw was Kate's horrified face before a loud explosion from behind threw him to the ground, deafening him momentarily as he rolled down the sand. He scrambled back to his feet, coughing badly while running blindly to where Kate should have been.

He tried desperately to hear something, anything that would lead him towards her, but the ringing in his ears was so bad that he had to shut his eyes tightly to dull the pain. He cracked one eye open slightly, succeeding in finding the shaking form of Kate, pressed tightly against the side of a tree away from Rick.

"Kate" he murmured, stumbling towards her with a dazed smile. He was metres away from reaching her when she shouted in horror again, pointing desperately for Mike to turn around. With his ears still ringing loudly against his skull and his eyes stuck half closed he could barely respond before a large figure knocked him to the ground, metres away from Kate who sat huddled and crying. Rick grabbed at the back of his shirt roughly, dragging him up before tossing him back to the ground, this time facing upwards so all Mike could see was Rick's towering form above him and the gun trained on his forehead. He could hear Kate whimpering slightly in the corner behind him and he prayed silently that she'd get out of here unharmed. Rick was breathing deeply, sucking in each breathe as if it was his last and beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead. His shirt and hands where covered in blood. The blood of one of his own crew mates; the blood of his crew mate that he'd shot dead moments before.

'This is the end' thought Mike in horror 'he's already killed people close to him, he's not going to spare you.' He tried in earnest to shuffle backwards slightly, despite the voice yelling at him to stay still. He saw Rick blink slowly and clamped his own eyes shut, ready for the end.

Except the end never came.

In a split second Rick had glanced up at Kate and, mind throbbing with the sounds of her whimper' had called "shut up!" before training the gun on her shaking form. Mike's mind screamed loudly at him and in a moment of blind anger and passion he leapt from his position and knocked Rick to the ground, grabbing for the gun held tightly in the aggressive mans hand.

Kate watched on in horror as Mike and Rick struggled with each other for the gun, both grabbing at it firmly while trying to hit and kick the other to the ground. She placed one, shaking hand behind her, grabbing onto the tree to pull herself up. As she stood, leaning on the tree for support, she screamed once more as the gun exploded, the force of it throwing both men sprawling on the sand.

Recovering from the shock of the explosion a little quicker than the man beside him, Mike took the chance to wrestle the man to the ground. His mind was racing faster then he could comprehend and his arms and legs were working by themselves, kicking and punching at the man below him with passionate fury. The ringing in his ears was deafening him; he couldn't hear the thud of his fist against Rick's bloodied cheek or the splutter as the man drew in a desperate breathe of air, barely managing to inhale let alone fight back. It wasn't until Rick's eyes drooped close and his head lolled to the side that Mike's brain caught up with his actions and he jumped back onto the sand in horrified shock. 'Oh god' he murmured, terrified that he had killed Rick. He scrambled over, almost collapsing in relief as he felt the pulse of the man through the blood stained fabric of his shirt. He sat back, a dazed smile playing across his lips as he finally let his body succumb to the pain he was feeling.  
"Kate" he murmured, suddenly remembering the woman who he'd been with moments earlier. The woman who he's almost lost he thought with a shudder. He glanced around for her, wondering if she'd finally taken his advice and ran before noticing the fallen form of his second in command.

"Noooo" he called, picking himself up to scramble over to her shaking body.

"Kate" he called desperately, picking her head up gently to place it in his lap before searching her glazed eyes for some sign of life. Her small, delicate hands were wound excruciatingly tight around the fabric of the shirt she was wearing, twisting it this way and that as her whole body writhed in pain.

"Mike' she murmured, gasping sharply as the pain of talking shot up through her body.

Mike sat shaking in horror over her, blindly racking his mind for any semblance of thought that could help stop the blood flow streaming from beneath her.

"Hurts" she managed to whisper, her voice catching as tears filled her eyes. Mike leaned his head closer to hers, rocking back and forth unknowingly as his own tears fell unceremoniously upon her pale forehead.

"I know" he whispered back soothingly, pressing the side of his jacket against her stomach gently. As he leant down harder Kate gasped in pain, closing her eyes as tears spilled out across her cheek. She whimpered slightly and Mikes mind jumped back moments before, Kate whimpering, Rick looking at her, calling shut up, the struggle. The Gun Shot. A wave of anger surged through his body, shutting out the ringing in his ears and the sharp pain in his stomach as Kate lay in his arms, twisting in pain while her knuckles turned white against the blood stained fabric of her shirt. He noticed in horror that she was holding her breathe, letting it out in short gasp's of pain before sucking in another breathe and holding it, the pain of her lungs moving against her chest to unbearable.

"Hang on Kate" he murmured, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position for the both of them. He stroked back her hair; blonde locks falling in frames across her porcelain white skin.

"Can't" she gasped, jerking suddenly as the words sent a jolt through her body, causing her to screw her eyes and twist her hands around her shirt even tighter than before. Mike felt his heart clench in horror as she whispered those final words, not realising he was crying until the tears slide down his cheek onto her clothes. He wiped at it with his hand, leaving a streak of warm, trickling blood across his face.

"Don't say that" he pleaded, voice almost a whisper as he watched Kate struggle in pain to inhale, exhale, inhale slowly. He heard the distant rumble of an engine and turned to see the RHIB flying towards the beach, the bluey grey figures of his crew members never being as welcome as they were now.

"See Katie, their almost here, you just have to hold on longer. Just a little longer" he begged, leaning down towards her face so he could hear her breathing, hear her continue on. She nodded slowly, barely moving her head. Mike shut his eyes tightly, whispering softly in Kate's ear over and over again as the tears spilled down his cheeks and she lay whimpering in his arms, twisting ever so often as the pain became too much and she cried out.

"A few more minutes" he murmured "Keep going Kate, please keep going" he pulled her towards him tighter, laying his jacket over her shivering form to keep her warm

"You can do it. Their almost here" in a moment of terror he heard her breathing slow and he let out a cry, quickening his mantra as he rocked them back and forth. He opened his eyes, staring into Kate's glazed green emeralds while brushing her forehead softly, smiling at her as she nodded along with his words

"Keep going sweetheart. Please keep going. For me"


End file.
